The present invention is related to methods for operating a wind turbine generator, and in particular to methods for modifying operation based on the predicted effect of present or predicted future operating conditions.
Wind turbine installations comprise components that have an expected life. Operating the installation to produce more than the rated power output will cause fatigue and/or damage on the wind turbine generators comprising the installation, and on its components, thereby reducing its baseline life.
US2006/0273595 discloses a method for intermittently increasing the rated power output of a wind turbine generator based on assessments of the operating conditions such that the baseline life of the wind turbine generators is not compromised.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,095,244 discloses a method for a wind plant to meet a desired power output by causing at least one of the wind turbine generators comprising the plant to boost its output.
Diongue et al. (Applied Energy, Elsevier, 2009, 86 (4), pp. 505-510) describe a method for forecasting the German electricity price market for the period Aug. 15, 2000-Dec. 31, 2002 and test spot prices forecasts until one month ahead. The approach outperformed SARIMA-GARCH benchmark model. A number of other approaches are known in the art.
There is a limit to the total extra energy that can be provided by these features because of fatigue and/or damage and concomitant reduction in life. Neither of the above approaches actively manages wind turbine generator operating life at the increased rated power output or under boost conditions so as to maintain or improve utilisation of the life of the turbine.
Neither do these approaches, or other current methods of controlling a wind turbine, consider the cost impact of fatigue and/or damage on the wind turbine generator, or its components. Nor is the cost of electricity which the turbine is producing taken into account. This invention combines life models and cost information to modify the operation of the turbine.